The present invention relates to a construction for frictionally fitting components together to make a toy assembly; the basic elements are a flat, ribbed plate and at least one connection element fitted on at least one face with a couple of projecting pins. Both the connection element and the plate are structurally independent and are frictionally fitted together.
In detail, the present invention is an improved version of the one described in the patent application for Utility Model number 22237 B/81 filed on July 1st, 1981 by Costante Valtolina and Marco Velati, whose content is enclosed herewith as a reference.
The interlocking elements described in the above mentioned patent application are rod-like elements having a cross-section substantially in the shape of an "E", and other elements which comprise a plate, The plate having on at least one of its faces, one pair of cylindrical pins which are capable of being arranged in an astride fasion on top of the central spine of the rod-like elements.
However advantageous such a structure may be from many points of view, it has some application limits, particularly when it is required to couple several rod-like elements together. In this case it would be necessary to use some more connection pieces arranged in an astride fashion towards the rod-like elements which would detract from the architecture of the toy structure.